Compliance
by IdleGamesRock
Summary: A story of Homura reflecting on timelines, and Madoka in, you guessed it, space. Potential MadokaxHomura, and rated T because Madoka Magica is depressing. Takes place after the anime. I may or may not include Rebellion.
1. Dreams are Meaningful

Huh. In the new universe, Homura could view the previous timelines using her time shield.

"That's interesting," she thought to her self.

"What'd you say, Akemi-san?" questioned an oddly familiar voice.

"Madoka?"

"Yeah! I'm glad you remember me."

"Why are you here?"

"Well- uhh... I wanted to see some of the timelines that you went through!"

"Aren't you a god? You can use your strange powers."

There was a long silence.

Then, there was the ticking of a clock.

Then, an alarm went off. It was all a dream.

Homura was back at her house. "That was strange," she thought. I mean, did the dream have a meaning? Homura hoped it did. Because, if it did have meaning, it meant Madoka was watching.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_: Typing with a broken shift key really stinks. It takes a million tries to get one capital letter!


	2. Madoka is Real

Well it was morning, and it was Monday. And, Homura would be late for school if she didn't hurry.

Luckily, she could freeze time. And she did.

**At school...**

* * *

"Akemi-san was telling me about a strange dream she had last night," Mami told Sayaka. "Apparently it involved that pink haired girl-"

"The Goddess of Hope," Homura interrupted.

"Akemi-chan!" whined Sayaka.

"Miki-san, Akemi-san can believe what she wants."

"I know, but all this talk about Madoka is kind of annoying!"

"You'll see her! Once your Soul Gem gets corrupted, she'll come," Homura snapped.

**After school...**

* * *

Homura had another dream. This one she didn't remember as clearly, so she didn't trouble herself to recall it. She did remember one thing, though.

It was about Madoka. Homura was sure they had a conversation similar to last night. All these dreams had to mean something. Madoka was a god, right? She could affect dreams, right?

Those were the two questions that bothered Homura.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_: Each day I don't update my stories, I feel like I'm letting people down. I also feel like my fictions should be longer when I publish a 200-word story. I'm just not patient enough.


	3. The Best Idea

Homura had nothing to do. That is, until she remembered she could look at previous timelines using her shield. Well, she was going to have a lot of fun.

She stared at her time shield, trying to decide which timeline to review. She thought and thought, when suddenly, she had an idea.

The first timeline! Homura should look at what all started this crazy mess. That's exactly what she did.

* * *

_**Author's** **Note:**_ Well, I've been busy lately, but I finally got around to publishing a new chapter! I have too many ideas, but not much patience. Eventually, I want to type a 1000-word long story!


	4. A Voice and a Timeline

**The first timeline...**

* * *

Homura was going to school today.

She couldn't stop thinking about it! This was great! She was finally being released from the hospital.

**Much later...**

* * *

"Madoka... Why did you have to die... You knew Walpurgisnacht was too strong for you! I should have been there for you!" Homura screamed as she held Madoka's body.

"I can help. Just make a contract with me, and become a magical girl," Kyubey said, as emotionless as ever. It could pretend it cared, but Kyubey's puny race couldn't comprehend emotions.

"Can you really grant any wish?"

"Yes. In fact, with your potential, you have more choices than others. Don't let this chance go to waste, Akemi-san!"

"I wish I could repeat my meeting with Madoka! That is my wish!"

As if it had waited forever to say this, Kyubey recited, "The contract has been made. Your wish has prevailed over entropy. Go, unleash your new power!"

**In the present time...**

* * *

Homura enjoyed that. Looking back on lost memories is always fun. Well, She wondered what do do next.

"Homura," called a distorted voice from outside. Homura went to investigate.

"Homura, listen to me," the voice repeated, this time more distorted and angry.

"HOMURA! COME HERE!" the voice angrily shouted, the voice still more distorted than last time.

Homura, even after all she had been through, was frightened. In hopes of making the voice stop, she called, "I'm coming!"

Then, the thing started cruelly laughing, the sound as clear as day.

* * *

_**Author's** **Note**_: I hope you enjoyed! Well, I've been getting support from people, especially a user who goes by the name, "fuven." He's been really supportive, and I'd like to thank him for reading this. I put a lot of time (not really) into making these stories, so the reviews are encouraging. Well, see you later! By the way, do you guys think the voice in this chapter should be Madoka? Or a strange entity? You decide!


	5. Tricky Evidence

**At school...**

* * *

"So, you heard a strange voice? Ha! I bet this is an excuse to get us to believe in Mado-whatever," Sayaka taunted, as if she wanted a fight.

Homura, now very annoyed, said, "Well, I'll even show you. Come to my house at 6:00 PM precisely."

"Why, you little-" Sayaka began saying before being pushed away by Mami.

"Girls, you need to stop fighting. We're going on a wraith hunt tonight, and I wouldn't want you two to be fighting the whole entire time!"

"Wow, Mami-sempai, you're acting really motherly," Sayaka said in her funniest voice.

Mami blushed. "Um, s-sorry."

All of them began laughing.

**After school...**

* * *

"So, uh... Do we really have to check it out?" questioned Sayaka.

Homura said, "What's the matter, are you scared?" Everyone could tell she was trying to not laugh.

"What's so funny, Mrs. Not-Funny?"

"That's the worst joke I've ever heard."

"Both of you, stop fighting and go inside," Mami quickly whispered. Not wanting to seem creeped out, they both entered.

Homura was giving them a tour. "Here's the kitchen, don't take anything. Kyoko does that enough. And-"

"Yeah, yeah. Just take us to the place where you heard 'the voice' of yours."

Homura led them outside.

"Homura," the voice called.

"It called my name," said Homura. "See?"

"No, it called _my_ name," said Sayaka.

"A trickster wraith," said Mami. Homura agreed, and Sayaka had no idea what was going on.

"The voice is coming from that well," said Mami and Homura.

Then, they heard creepy music. Or, one of them did. "Do you guys... Um, here that music?" Sayaka squealed.

The others suddenly looked surprised. "What music?"

And then, something screamed. This time, all of them heard it.

* * *

**_Author's_** _**Note**_: Wow. That was really fun to write. Was there too much dialogue? Or is it good like this? Well, I look forward to constantly writing this story. And, I look forward to more support from fuven! Bye!


End file.
